


Dream Girl

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra's waiting for Levi and he's in a hurry to get home to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Rivetra Week, Bonus Prompts  
> Prompt: Video games

Levi wasn't a romantic. He wasn't into describing people at great detail and he wasn't into writing novels about someone. But there was one girl that made him bend his rules a little, and that girl was Petra Ral.

Every time he saw her he was utterly floored by her beauty. From her soft ginger hair to her eyes that looked like chocolate diamonds, she had an otherworldly beauty he couldn't ignore. But she wasn't just beautiful, she was a fucking warrior princess and if that didn't turn him on he didn't know what did. Petra was strong and she never gave up in battle. She could easily beat her enemies and when she fought, she moved with a kind of grace that Levi admired. 

Levi bounced his leg as he watched the clock, eyes following the seconds hand as it made it's journey. _Come on, come on, only one more minute till school's over,_ he thought. _One more minute until I can go home and see her._ Petra was waiting for him at his house and the thought of seeing her made excitement bubble up in his stomach. Once school was over, he only had a fifteen minute drive home between him and Petra. The shrill ringing of the school bell went off and Levi was out of his chair in seconds. 

His heart was racing as he drove home. He hadn't seen her in a week and he knew she'd changed her look since then. He knew she'd still be beautiful but God, he just wanted to see her for himself. His car swerved into his driveway and he ran inside his house, dumping his backpack and keys in the entryway. She should be in his room, just waiting for him. 

And she was. His heart dropped at the sight of the box sitting on his bed. His fingers tore at the tape on his package and gingerly grabbed the game inside. The brand new copy of the video game _Super Battle Champions: Heavenly War_ felt cool and smooth in his hands. Staring down at the cover, he recognized several of different video game characters on the cover. Mikasa and Eren from _Kid Titan;_ Ymir and Princess Krista from _Super Cutie Sisters;_ and Reiner, Bertolt, and Princess Annie from _Legend of Annie._

And of course, his muse, his love, his main: Petra Ral, bounty hunter from the _Kexdroid series._


End file.
